Having Faith
by Arwennicole
Summary: She struggles to go on with her life COMPLETED!
1. Disappearing

Having Faith

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I'm just borrowing them for this story. I own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: She struggles to go on with her life.**

Having Faith

Chapter 1: Don't Go

Taylor sighed as she walked down the hall at the SGA, the light bouncing off the golden ring on her left hand as she continued her way down the hall, the familiar twists and turns to getting to his office. She let out a sigh as she knocked on the door. "Come in," he answered. Taylor came in and stood in front of her husband's desk. "Eric, they're ready," she informed.

"Right," he answered.

He stood up and put his Quantum Defender into it's holster on it's side. "You don't have to go," she commented.

"I know," he answered.

Taylor sighed as Eric gathered his things. "You're really determined to keep me off this mission," he commented.

"I just have a bad feeling," she answered.

Eric placed his hand on her face. "I've gone on missions like this before and I came back," he assured her. Taylor stared at him for a second.

"Then at least let me come with you," she insisted.

"Not this time," he answered.

Eric kissed her forehead. "I'll be home soon," he assured her. Taylor let out a frustrated sigh giving him the look she gave him five years ago when she was ticked off with a speeding ticket. Eric pulled on his hat and sunglasses before leaving. Taylor had her back turned towards the door and listened to the door closing. She kicked his desk, the anger showing on her face.

**(Two Days Later)**

Taylor sighed when Alyssa practically dragged her out of the car. "I told you I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Then why are you being so stubborn?" Alyssa asked.

"Because I hate doctors," she replied.

Alyssa sighed. "Taylor, you're twenty-six, start acting like it," Alyssa insisted. Taylor groaned as she got out of the car and they walked into the clinic.

Taylor was sitting on the table feeling so stupid. "This is ridiculous, Alyssa. I throw up once and you want to take me to a doctor," she told her.

"Taylor, you've been throwing up for two days," Alyssa pointed out.

"I've been under a lot of stress."

"Then the doctor will tell us if it's just stress."

Taylor started playing with her wedding ring and Alyssa placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine," she commented.

"Don't say that," Taylor mumbled.

"He is though."

"How do you know that?"

Taylor looked at Alyssa. "I told Eric time and time again that I didn't want him going out on this mission. I told him every night during the past two weeks that I didn't want him going on. I told him everyday that I had a bad feeling about this mission," she explained. Alyssa just listened to her. "If anything happens to him…" Taylor trailed off.

"Nothing's going to happen to him," Alyssa assured her.

Taylor was about to answer when the door opened and her doctor came in. "Hello, Taylor," she greeted.

"Hi, Dr. Henson. What did my test say?" Taylor asked.

Dr. Henson looked at Taylor's test results and nodded her head slowly. "Taylor…when was your last period?" She asked. Taylor looked at her confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Taylor asked.

"Well, according to your test results, you're a month pregnant," Dr. Henson replied.

Taylor sat there in shock. "Pregnant…are you sure?" She asked.

"Tests don't lie dear," she replied.

Taylor found herself placing her hand on her stomach. She was pregnant, she Taylor Myers was pregnant. Alyssa saw the look on Taylor's face and a smile came across hers. "Taylor, that's wonderful, congratulations," Alyssa stated. Taylor snapped out of her daydream.

"Yeah…yeah it is," she agreed quietly.

She looked at Dr. Henson. "Thank you," she told her. Dr. Henson nodded and watched as Taylor left the room.

Later that evening, Taylor was sitting in her and Eric's silent living room, her hand still sitting on her stomach. She hadn't taken her hand off her stomach since Dr. Henson told her she was pregnant. "Pregnant…" she murmured. She was still trying to believe it. A small smile came across her face when it finally sank in. Taylor remembered that she and Eric talked about having kids, but she never expected it actually happening. "Now it has," she whispered. She looked down at her still flat stomach and she placed both her hands there. Taylor jumped and gasped when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered. She stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Taylor…it's Wes," the caller informed.

Taylor was getting a glass of lemonade that was in the fridge. "What's going on?" She asked. She could tell by the tone in Wes's voice that something was wrong.

"Taylor…I have some bad news," he informed.

Taylor stood up straight. "What?" She asked.

"It's Eric," he started.

"What about Eric?"

"I don't know what happened, everything just happened so fast…"  
"What happened to Eric, Wes?"

Taylor felt like everything had fallen apart with Wes's next words. "Eric's gone…he disappeared. We have found no trace of him," Wes answered. The glass and phone slipped from Taylor's hands, falling to the floor, breaking the glass. She collapsed to the floor, her face white as paper, she was shaking, and the tears were showing in her eyes. "Taylor, are you there? Taylor," Wes called out. Taylor didn't bother to pick up the phone again, she just sat there on the kitchen floor, frozen. Her worse fear was realized, Eric was gone and she felt alone.


	2. Feeling Lost

Chapter 2: Feeling Lost

The next day, Taylor was back at work. She was thinking about the life that was growing inside of her more than the work that was in front of her. She was told that it's supposed to feel like the happiest time of her life, but now that she knew she was pregnant, she wasn't as excited as these other mothers who were expecting. She sat back in her chair and thought about when Alyssa found out she was pregnant with Elizabeth.

**(Flashback)**

_**Alyssa came running up to Taylor. "Guess what!" She shrieked. Taylor laughed to see her best friend practically jumping up and down.**_

"**_What?" She asked._**

_**Alyssa smiled at her. "I'm eight weeks pregnant! Cole and I are having a baby!" She shrieked.**_

_**Taylor gasped and she hugged her.**_

"**_That's great, Alyssa, congratulations," Taylor stated._**

_**Alyssa laughed and pulled back. "How did Cole take the news?" She asked.**_

"**_He was just as thrilled as I am," Alyssa replied._**

_**Taylor laughed slightly and they walked through the park together. "Well, what about you and Eric? I mean, you two have been married for a year now," Alyssa commented. Taylor shrugged her shoulders slightly.**_

"**_We haven't thought about it actually," she answered._**

"**_Really?" Alyssa asked._**

"**_Yeah, we've been busy with our work. I mean we're lucky if we get that far at night lately."_**

_**Alyssa stared at Taylor in disbelief. "You two are sounding dull already being married for only a year," Alyssa commented.**_

"**_Well, that's what happens when to workaholics get married," she answered._**

"**_Do you even want kids?"_**

_**Taylor thought about it. "I don't know…a lot of the time throughout my life I didn't want to be a mother," Taylor answered.**_

"**_What about now?" Alyssa asked._**

"**_I don't know."_**

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor jumped out of her daydream when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. Wes came in with a comforting smile.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

"I came by to give you this."

He handed Taylor a bag. "These are Eric's personal effects…of what we could find," he informed. Taylor opened the bag and a lump went up her throat when she saw Eric's Quantum Defender and morpher. "I'm really sorry, Taylor. When the smoke cleared, he was gone," he explained. Taylor dumped the rest of the stuff out and a tear fell down her face when his ring fell out of the bag.

"Can this get any worse?" She asked.

Taylor stood up and she looked at Wes. "Wes…a few hours before you called, I was seeing my doctor," she informed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Taylor shook her head slightly. "No…I found out I'm a month pregnant," she replied. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat.

"Taylor…"

"Don't, Wes, I'm already a mess."

She pushed her hair out of her face and let out a sigh. "I have no idea what to do. I have no idea how to take care of a baby," she answered. Wes crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her.

"Do you even want it?" He asked.

Taylor bit her lip. "I do…but…" she trailed off. Taylor let out another sigh. "Now wouldn't be the best time for me to have one," she finished.

"So…what are you saying?" Wes asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying Wes. I'm a wreck. I can't do this without him here."

"Taylor this isn't like you at all."  
"No shit Sherlock."

Taylor pushed her hair out of her face again. "Well, what do you want?" Wes asked. Taylor looked at him.

"Isn't it obvious, Wes? Do I really have to spell it out for you?" She asked.

Taylor sat down again and stared at her wedding picture that sat on the corner. "I want things to be back the way they were, before all this, before I joined the SGA. I want things to be back when I was a lieutenant and he was a commander," she explained. Wes sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You know, Taylor, if you ever need Jen or me, you know how to get a hold of us," he reminded.

Taylor nodded her head slowly and watched as he left. Taylor stood up and she kicked her desk and pushed her chair across the room, crashing into the wall, knocking a few frames she had on the wall down. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" She shouted. Jen came in hearing the crashing come in.

"TAYLOR!" She shouted.

She ran over and grabbed Taylor's arms. "Taylor, Taylor, what's going on?" She asked. Taylor pushed Jen away.

"Stay away from me Jen," she snapped.

Taylor backed up a bit. "Taylor, what is it?" She asked. Taylor shook her head slightly. "You have to calm down, Taylor okay? You'll hurt yourself and the baby," Jen pointed out. Taylor stood tall for a second before she sat in the middle of the mess she made.

"I can't do this, Jen…I can't do this…" she told her.

Jen sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Taylor lowered her head and she shook her head. "What's wrong with me? I don't act like this," she commented. Jen sighed and wiped the tears from Taylor's face.

"Even the strongest fall, Taylor," Jen answered.

Taylor bit her lip. "Eric learned while he was a Ranger, that sometimes you need friends to help you," she added.

"How can I raise this baby without him? I can't raise this baby without him," Taylor answered.

"You don't have to raise this baby by yourself."

Jen sighed. "We'll help you, all you have to do is ask for it," she added. Taylor let out a shaky sigh and she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I need your help, Jen, please help me," Taylor told her.

Jen wrapped her arms around Taylor in a sisterly embrace. "I'll help you," she assured her. Taylor swallowed the lump in her throat and her mind drifted back to her baby.

"_Eric…why did you leave me_?" She pondered.


	3. Time Alone

Chapter 3: Time Alone

Taylor had a few things in a backpack as she was walking through the park. She let out a sigh as she stood in the middle of the park. She made sure no one was watching as she got herself to go back onto the Animarium.

She opened her eyes to find herself back on the Animarium. She set her bag on the ground and started walking through the familiar places. She came to the middle of the Animarium to find the fountain. "Princess Shayla?" She called. She jumped when the princess appeared in front of her.

"Taylor…what an unexpected surprise," she commented.

Taylor smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Princess Shayla…I need to stay here for a couple of days," Taylor informed. Princess Shayla saw the tears glistening in her friend's eyes.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" She asked.

Taylor sat down and told Princess Shayla everything. Once she finished telling her about Eric disappearing she placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do," Taylor told her. Princess Shayla placed a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't spend another night alone in that house…in that bed…I couldn't…" Taylor trailed off. Princess Shayla nodded her head slowly.

"You can stay here as long as you like," she assured her.

Taylor gave Princess Shayla a half-smile. "Thank you," she answered. Princess Shayla left and Taylor looked at the fountain's edge that she was sitting on. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor rounded the corner and spotted the Red Quantum Ranger cleaning his Quantum Defender. "Always working?" She asked. Eric glanced at her.**_

"**_Yep," he replied._**

"**_Can I see that?" She asked._**

_**He looked at the weapon in his hand and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, sure," he replied. Taylor sat next to him. "Now, this isn't your standard issue Silver Guardian weapon. This, is a one of a kind…the Quantum Defender," he informed. Taylor aimed it before started to fiddle with it. "Hey, be careful with that now. It's not a toy you know," he commented. Taylor looked at him with a slight grin.**_

"**_Hey, I was in the Air Force. I can probably teach you a few things about this," she commented._**

_**Eric grinned at her and it made Taylor's heart stop.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor opened her eyes and she let out a sigh. Her hand found it's way to her stomach, knowing that their baby was growing inside her. She let out a sigh and lowered her head slightly. "This isn't me…I'm stronger than this," she mumbled. Taylor stood up and rubbed the back of her neck and started walking around the place she once called home.

Taylor walked through the field and sat down, the wind blowing through the field, but she was ignoring it. She played with her ring and just sat in silence. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest. Eric was the first person…okay the only person that would make Taylor feel this way. "Damn you Eric Myers for doing this to me," she hissed.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor looked at Eric in shock. "You're kidding me right?" She asked. Eric was holding the box out in front of her.**_

"**_Does it look like I'm kidding?" He asked._**

_**Taylor just stared at the ring in the box. "Eric…" she trailed off. Eric let out a sigh and closed the box.**_

"**_Alright, if you say so," he commented._**

_**Taylor let out a sigh. "Wait," she answered. Eric stopped and looked over at her. "You're really serious about this? I mean, you're spending the rest of your life with me," she commented. Eric grinned.**_

"**_Wouldn't have it any other way," he answered._**

_**Taylor smiled and nodded her head. "Yes," she told him. Eric smiled at her.**_

"**_Yes?" He asked._**

_**She nodded her head with a smile. Eric took the ring from his pocket and placed it onto Taylor's finger. Taylor looked at the ring before throwing her arms around his neck. Eric hugged her back and kissed her neck. Taylor let out a sigh. "I love you, Eric," she murmured.**_

"**_I love you too, Taylor," he answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor swallowed the lump in her throat and she pressed her hand against her forehead. "This can't be happening…not to me," she mumbled. She placed her hand on her stomach once again with a sob escaping her lips. The light bounced off her wedding ring once again…but the light also bounced off the ring around her neck…Eric's ring.


	4. A Visit from a Friend

Chapter 4: Visit from a Friend

A couple of days later, Taylor was up and about again. But she always had her time alone. She never wanted to be bothered. Princess Shayla gave her the space she needed, knowing that Taylor's having a hard time with Eric's disappearance and now she had a baby on the way.

Taylor sighed as she walked around the familiar field once more. She came to the trees and she walked to a familiar bench. She sat down and started to play with the ring that was around her neck. She wanted to keep Eric close to her heart, so his ring was close enough as well as the baby growing inside her. She let out a sigh and looked down at the ring on her left hand.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor was sitting by the tree reading when she heard Eric coming up behind her. She tried to keep a serious face, but failed. She looked up at him when he stood in front of her. "Is that any good?" He asked.**_

"**_It's fine," she replied._**

"**_Fine?"_**

"**_Yeah."_**

"**_What is it?"_**

"**_It's nothing."_**

"**_Looks like something to me."  
"It's just a book."_**

"**_It's just a book?"  
"Yeah it's just a book."  
"You better watch out for it."_**

_**Taylor gasped when he tickled her sides. Eric stole her book from her. "Give me that!" She demanded. She jumped at the book, but Eric threw the book up in the air so she couldn't get it and grabbed it again.**_

"**_Oh! I've read this before," he commented._**

_**Taylor then chased after him. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She shouted. Taylor caught up with him and grabbed him from behind. "Myers, give me that back," she ordered. They both ended up on the ground and Eric hand her pinned to the ground. Taylor glared at him slightly. "Do you always have to do things the hard way?" She asked.**_

"**_Well Earhardt, I think I'm the one that's got you pinned," he replied._**

_**Taylor tried to maneuver to get him off her. "Hmm, who has the advantage now?" He asked.**_

"**_Get off me," she ordered._**

"**_Giving orders now?"_**

"**_What are we just going to stay here like this all day?"_**

"**_No, actually, I wanted to do this."_**

_**Before Taylor could react, he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back despite the fact her arms were still pinned to the ground. Eric let her arms go and actually half-expected her to push him off her, but got the total opposite reaction. Taylor wrapped her arms around his back pulling herself closer to him. "Taylor…" a voice trailed off. They quickly pulled back and Eric got off her. "Sorry," Alyssa apologized, her face blushing a deep red.**_

"**_What's going on?" Taylor asked._**

"**_Just came to tell you that the other Rangers are leaving and Wes is looking for Eric," she replied._**

"**_We'll be there," Eric answered._**

_**Alyssa nodded and quickly hurried off. Eric reached over and handed her the book. "Thanks," she mumbled. They stood up and Eric handed her something else. "What's this?" She asked.**_

"**_It's my number," he told her._**

_**Taylor grinned. "Got your phone on you?" She asked. Eric gave her a quizzical look and handed it over to her. Taylor grinned as she put something in.**_

"**_What are you doing?" He asked._**

_**Taylor handed the phone back to him. "My number's been programmed into there. Call me," she replied.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Taylor?" A voice called. Alyssa was standing behind her. The former Yellow Ranger didn't look up, she continued to stare at the ground. "Taylor, come home," she insisted. Taylor stayed quiet for a minute.

"I'm not going back," she answered.

"What?"

Taylor shook her head. "I'm not going back," Taylor insisted. Alyssa looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Taylor…you can't stay here," she stated.

"Watch me."

Taylor was still staring at the ground. "You have to come home," Alyssa told her. Taylor stood up and looked at Alyssa.

"You don't tell me what to do," she snapped.

"What about the welfare of your baby?"

Taylor had a hand on her stomach again. "You can't raise a baby here," Alyssa insisted.

"And why not?" Taylor asked.

"This is no place for a baby."

Taylor started to walk away. "TAYLOR! ERIC WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" She shouted. Taylor stopped and felt the pain shoot through her heart once more. "Eric wouldn't want you to shut everything out of your life because of him," Alyssa added. Taylor just stood there. "Please come home, Taylor. Cole and I…we can help you out," Alyssa insisted. Taylor turned and looked at her.

"That's the difference between you and me, Alyssa. You want people to help you when you need it. I on the other hand, don't want help. I don't need it," Taylor snapped.

"Yes you do."

Taylor stared at her. "You have Cole and Elizabeth, go back to them Alyssa and leave me alone," Taylor ordered. Taylor turned and walked away. Alyssa felt the anger rise in her and she ran over to grab Taylor's arm.

"This won't help you," she insisted.

"You don't know what can help me. You don't _know_."

"No, but what are you going to do when the baby's due? You're going to give birth right here on the Animarium?"

"Where I want to have my kid is none of your concern. Now let go of me."

Taylor yanked her arm out of Alyssa's grasp and walked away.

Taylor stopped and sat by a river. She picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. As she watched the ripples go through the river, Alyssa's words echoed through her head. The throbbing feeling in her chest came back as she thought about it. "No…you don't need her help. You can have this kid by yourself," she mumbled. Taylor bit her lip and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't do this without him," she whispered. Taylor threw another pebble into the water. "He promised he'd never leave me…and yet he did. He said he'd come home," she added. Taylor pressed her hand against her forehead and nausea hit her hard. She fell to her knees and she emptied her stomach.

Alyssa was walking around to find Taylor when she heard her retching. "Tay?" She called. She heard Taylor quiet down a bit.

"I told you to leave," Taylor answered.

Alyssa pushed a branch back to find Taylor on her knees holding her stomach. "I wasn't going to leave you like this," she answered.

"It's nothing, Alyssa. It's called morning sickness, I think you had it when you were pregnant with Elizabeth," Taylor commented.

Alyssa was about to leave her alone when she heard Taylor let out a sob. "Taylor?" She asked. She kneeled beside Taylor and wrapped her arm over her shoulders.

"I can't do this, Alyssa. Not without him. This baby is just as much his as it is mine," Taylor replied.

Alyssa sighed. "We'll help you," Alyssa murmured. Taylor remained silent and nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you," she murmured.


	5. Never Tell

Chapter 5: Never Tell

The room was dark, not that he actually cared at that point. The pain going through him was all he was thinking about at that very moment. The pain and Taylor. He was worried about if they found out that Taylor knew about their plans. The last thing he needed was his wife to get into this kind of trouble too. Why they went after him was beyond him. He slowly got up and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes just wishing he wasn't there. He wished he was back home on Earth with his wife and what he said to her two days before he left for this mission.

**(Flashback)**

_**Eric was walking down the hall when he saw Taylor walk by with a file in her hands. "Taylor, what are you doing?" He asked.**_

"**_Transfer papers," she replied._**

"**_Show them to me."_**

"**_No, I think I can handle it."_**

_**Eric grabbed her arm before she could go any farther. "Show me the file, Taylor," he repeated.**_

"**_Let go of me," she ordered._**

"**_I will when you show me the file," he answered._**

_**Taylor glared at him and he took the file from her. Eric opened the file and he looked at her. "These are your transfer papers," he commented. Taylor just glared at him. "I told you thousands of times, you're not going on the mission," he added.**_

"**_It's safe for you to go but not me?" She asked._**

"**_Taylor, I gave you, your mission," he replied._**

"**_Watching the city. Eric when are you going to get it that I'm not just your wife?"_**

_**Eric just glanced at her and started walking away. "I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS MISSION ERIC!" She shouted.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Eric let out a sigh. "She was right…all along," he mumbled. Eric rubbed his forehead. The door opened and a bunch of robots came in, and Eric stood up and they led him out of the cell.

He was thrown to his knees and he looked up at the leader. "Tell me your plans for SPD," he ordered. Eric just glared at him.

"I'll never tell," he answered.

Eric winced when the leader punched his jaw. "You really think you can withhold that information forever?" He asked. Eric spat out some blood and he looked at the leader.

"I won't let you take over Earth," Eric replied.

"What about the welfare of your wife? Would you tell to keep her protected?"

"You keep your hands off my wife."

The enemy laughed and circled Eric. "What would happen if I just went to Earth and snatched her up?" He asked. Eric glared at him.

"I'd kill you with my bare hands," Eric replied.

He laughed some more and kicked Eric's back. "If you won't tell me the SPD plans, then maybe she will," he answered. Eric laughed at him.

"You don't know my wife. She'll never tell either," Eric commented.

Eric moved his head away when the enemy got close. "That will be her mistake," he sneered. Eric fought against the foot soldiers that held onto his arms. "Instead of trying to get her to tell, I'll torture her until her screams stay in your head forever. To the point where it drives you to insanity. Hearing her scream as I give her the worse torture I have ever given anyone," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Eric snapped.

"I dare."

"You leave Taylor out of this."

The enemy leader sat down in his chair. "Tell me the SPD plans and I shall leave her be," he answered. Eric just sat there, having no idea what to do. He wanted to keep Taylor protected, but he also had a duty of keeping those SPD plans protected too. "What is your puny little planet planning?" He asked. Eric just sat there in silence for a minute before looking him straight in the face.

"Who are you?" Eric demanded.

The enemy laughed and stood up. "I'm Emperor Grumm, I will be the ruler of the universe," he answered. Eric laughed at that comment.

"Yeah right, as long as there'll be Power Rangers, you can never win," Eric answered.

Another punch landed on Eric's face. Eric's head jerked to one side and felt the pain shoot through his face from the hit. "Take him away," Grumm ordered. The krybots grabbed Eric's arms and dragged him out of the room and back into his cell.

Erich it the ground with a loud thud and the door closed once he was in. He just laid there on the floor just waiting for the right time to come for his escape. "I don't know how…I don't know when…put I promise Taylor, I'll come home," he vowed.


	6. My Life, My Child

Chapter 6: My Life, My Child

Taylor walked down the hall with a portfolio in her hand when she felt the baby kicked. She placed a hand on her stomach with a small smile on her face. She looked at her wedding ring to see the light bouncing off it again. "Taylor?" A voice asked. Taylor looked up to see Wes there.

"Oh, hey, Wes," she greeted.

"Hey, I thought we had an agreement?" He asked.

Taylor looked at him confused. "Didn't we agree that'd you take your maternity leave?" He asked. Taylor placed her hand on her stomach.

"You're just determined to get rid of me aren't you?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You tell me everyday to take my maternity leave and everyday I give you the same answer."

"Well this stress isn't good for the baby."

Taylor let out a small growl. "I'm getting really sick of that," she mumbled.

"Of what?" He asked.

Taylor looked at him with a glare. "The baby this, the baby that. You know what, I'm so sick and tired of people telling me on how I should carry my kid. Let's see, last time I checked, Eric is the father of my child, I don't really recall you being there," she snapped. Wes stared at her. Taylor placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm tired of people telling me what to do. This baby is _mine_. Not yours, not any of our other co-workers, but _mine_," she snapped.

"We're just thinking of what's best for you and the baby," Wes informed.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Taylor went to walk away when Wes grabbed her arm. She spun around and punched him in the jaw. "Let go of me," she hissed. Wes stumbled backwards a few steps holding his jaw. "You're not Eric," she hissed.

"No, but I am your boss," he answered.

"Actually, you're not."

Wes stared at her. "Eric was my boss. Stay away from me and don't you _dare_ tell me how I should take care of myself or my baby," she snapped. She turned and walked away.

Taylor entered her office and sat down in her chair. She picked up a picture of her and Eric. She sat back with the picture in her hands. What Wes said to her was floating around in her head. Talking to her about the baby as if she didn't care. She did care, this was her baby. Any woman would love their child even if the father was there or not. Taylor loved her unborn baby and she would kill anyone who would try to hurt it. She felt the baby kick again and let out a frustrated sigh. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor came home from the SGA with Eric behind her. "Well, talk about a boring day," she mumbled. Eric nodded and pulled his hat off his head.**_

"**_I hate it when it's just those board meetings," he agreed.  
"Now you see why they're called "board meetings"," she commented._**

**_Eric laughed and threw his hat on the counter along with his keys. Taylor removed her jacket, revealing the black tank top she was wearing underneath. She sat down on the couch and tilted her head back. Eric removed his jacket and sat next to her. "Alyssa asked me something interesting today," she commented._**

"**_Yeah? What was that?" He asked._**

"**_She asked me if we ever planned on having kids," she replied._**

_**Eric sat back and looked at her with a quizzical look. "What did you tell her?" He asked. Taylor shrugged her shoulders.**_

"**_I told her that we weren't planning on painting nurseries anytime soon. That our jobs get in the way," she replied._**

_**Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well…would you want any?" He asked. She looked up at him.**_

"**_What?" She asked._**

"**_Kids? Would you want any kids?" He asked._**

_**Taylor again shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Never really saw myself as the mother type," she replied. She looked up at him. "What about you?" She asked. Eric shrugged his shoulders.**_

"**_I'm a fighter, Tay, not a father," he replied._**

_**Taylor sighed and tilted her head back. "Don't know, it's a nice thought actually," she commented.**_

"**_Yeah?" He asked._**

"**_Yeah…even though I'd have no idea how to take care of a kid. I suppose I could ask Alyssa for help."_**

_**Eric looked down at her. "You're serious?" He asked.**_

"**_Yeah, I'm serious, Eric. Just saying it'd be nice to have one," she replied._**

_**Eric thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah…it would be nice," he agreed.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor opened her eyes and stood up from her chair to go outside to get some air. When she went to leave her office, she heard two women outside talking about her. "I'm telling you, Sue, there's no way she's capable of taking care of that kid at this rate," one woman commented. The woman, Sue, nodded her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that kid died in the first week it's born," she agreed.

Taylor came out of her office and stood behind Sue. "With all due respect ladies. I'm a capable mother. Unlike you two, I have to support this baby by myself. How about you try it once," she snapped. She then turned and walked away.

"You'll see, Myers, you think you're such a big shot because you married Eric Myers, but guess what, former lieutenant, you're an embarrassment to the SGA ask anyone," the other woman snapped.

"Carol hush," Sue hissed.

Taylor spun around to look at her. "Well, Miss Thompson, if you think I'm such a horrible person and such an embarrassment, then report me to Commander Collins," she snapped. Carol glared at her.

"I won't, because he won't listen to me. He'll listen to that bitch he calls his wife," Carol snapped.

Taylor reached back and smacked Carol hard across the face. She watched as Carol hit the floor. "Never insult Jen Collins in front of me," she hissed. Taylor took a step closer. "Both of you listen to me. Jen Collins is one of the most honorable women I have ever known. Want to talk about embarrassment, at least I'm still loyal to my husband," Taylor snapped.

"That's the worse part right there, Commander Myers is dead," Sue stated.

"He is not dead," Taylor hissed.

"You think that thing growing inside you can replace him?" Carol asked.

"My child has high standards, unlike you two. As your superior officer, I'm relieving you both of your duties," Taylor informed.

"You can't do that," Carol snapped.

"I just did," Taylor answered.


	7. Taylor's Greatest Fear

Chapter 7: Taylor's Greatest Fear

Taylor was seven months along, her stomach was showing but she was able to get a bigger uniform to hide her pregnancy, even though everyone in the SGA knew she was pregnant.

One day, Taylor was walking along the hall when she heard whispering coming from two other people. She looked over at them with a glare. "Excuse me," she interrupted. They looked up when she walked over to them. "Is there a problem here?" She asked.

"No ma'am," one of the men replied.

Taylor felt the baby kick and she placed a hand on her stomach. "With all do respect, ma'am, but a woman like you who's far along shouldn't be working," the other man commented. Taylor shot them a dirty look.

"With all do respect, sir, but what I do with my child is my business and if you don't mind I'd like you to stay out of my personal affairs," she informed.

Taylor glared at them before turning and walking away.

Wes was coming down the hall to talk to Taylor in her office when he heard someone gasping in pain. He rounded the corner and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Taylor!" He gasped. He hurried over to Taylor, who was sitting on the floor holding her stomach. "Taylor, what's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head slightly.

"I don't know…something's wrong…it's too early," she replied.

Wes held onto her and looked up to see people standing around them. "Don't just stand there call an ambulance!" Wes ordered. A guardian ran off to call an ambulance while Wes held onto Taylor. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

**(Silver Hills Memorial)**

Taylor was lying in her hospital bed waiting for news about the baby's safety. She was in fact pushed into an early labor, but the doctors were doing everything they could to stop the labor from progressing. Taylor practically kicked Wes out of the room, telling him to go back to the SGA. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked. Alyssa opened the door. "Alyssa! What are you doing here?" She asked. Alyssa and Cole walked into the room.

"We came as soon as Wes called us," Cole answered.

Alyssa walked over and hugged her. "Has the doctor said anything?" Alyssa asked.

"Nothing, all they told me is that I went into an early labor," she replied.

Cole sat in a chair by the bed. "And that they've given me a drug to try to stop the contractions," she added.

"Is it working?" Cole asked.

"Seems to be," Taylor replied.

Just then the doctor came in. "Hello Taylor," he greeted. Taylor sat up slightly with Alyssa's help.

"Hey, doc, what's going on with my baby?" She asked.

"Your baby seems to be okay now that the contractions have stopped," he replied.

Taylor let out a sigh of relief. "However, I want you to stay away from work," he informed. Taylor shook her head.

"I can't. I have to support this baby by myself," she answered.

"But you don't have to Taylor," Cole pointed out.

Taylor shook her head and placed a hand on her stomach. "If you want to keep this child alive you have to take your maternity leave," the doctor instructed. Taylor bit her lip and she placed her head on the pillow.

"Taylor, this is going to help your baby," Alyssa commented.

Taylor shook her head again. "I have to support this baby on my own, Eric's dead," she mumbled. Cole stroked her hair.

"Taylor, you never had to do this on your own. Alyssa and I want to help you," he insisted.

"You two have your own kid to worry about," she answered.

Cole sighed and held her hand. "Please, Taylor, come back to Turtle Cove with us. We can help you out. Elizabeth would love to see her Auntie Taylor again," he commented. She shook her head.

"No," she answered.

"This is an offer you can't pass up," the doctor commented.

"Watch me," she mumbled.

"We're not going to let you," Alyssa put in.

"What are you going to do? Make me?" Taylor asked.

"We can certainly try," Alyssa replied.

Taylor remained silent. "Get out," she mumbled. She looked at them with a glare. "I said get out. All of you. Get out!" She snapped. When they didn't budge Taylor sat up. "Are all three of you deaf? I said GET OUT!" She shouted. She grabbed her cup of ice and threw it at them. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" She shouted. She watched them leave and she lied back down on her side looking at the fetal monitor hearing the baby's heartbeat. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach.

Alyssa looked into the room and felt tears falling down her face to see her best friend all torn up inside. Cole wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Why won't she let us help her?" She asked. Cole sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know why," he replied.

"I just wish she'd stop being so damn stubborn and let us help her."

"Sadly…Alyssa…it's her choice to make."

She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes.

Taylor pulled her necklace out and was watching Eric's ring slowly spin around the light hitting it as it spun around. She let out a sigh and just stared at the engraving inside. "Always mine," she read. She bit her lip and just held onto it. "Damn you Eric Myers for leaving me like this," she whispered. She closed her eyes and curled up with her hand on her stomach, feeling her baby move inside of her. She started humming her favorite song her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket save it for a rainy day," she sang quietly.


	8. The Tape

Chapter 8: The Tape

Taylor was sitting up in her bed at home. "Strict bed rest is good for the baby my ass," she mumbled. Taylor tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Jen," the person replied.

"Come in."

Jen came in with a smile. "Hey," she greeted. She placed a box next to her. "I had to sneak this out from underneath Wes's nose," she informed. Taylor picked up the small box and opened it to find a tape inside.

"What is this?" Taylor asked.

"That's the tape from one of the SGA vehicle's. It's the day Eric disappeared."  
"But…I thought…"

"I snuck this out of Wes's before he could destroy it."

Taylor looked at it before looking at Jen. "Thank you," she told her. Jen nodded her head with a smile. "Um…could you…" Taylor trailed off.

"Oh yeah," she replied.

Jen got up and placed the tape into the VCR in Taylor's room. Taylor pushed play and they sat back. Both women watched as the tape went to Wes and Eric driving down the street. Taylor felt a lump rise in her throat as she listened to their conversation. "**_So…have you and Taylor talked about it yet?" Wes asked._**

"**_What?" Eric asked._**

"**_You know. Have you two talked about having kids yet?"_**

"**_Wes…you get on my case about that all the time. I told you why."_**

"**_Your jobs get in the way. Um…Jen and I have two kids and we both work at the same spot."_**

Taylor heard Eric sigh. "**_I don't know okay, Wes? I'm not the kind of person you'd want to trust a kid with," Eric pointed out._**

"**_Yeah right. You were great with that little girl that lived next door to you. Claire and Sky just love you," Wes answered._**

"**_That's different. Those are your kids. That little girl next door was someone else's kid."_**

"**_How about this. After this, you and Taylor take Claire and Sky for a whole week. If you two don't think you're cut out to be parents, well at least you took the chance."_**

Taylor bit her lip and lowered her head as she placed a hand on her stomach. "**_ERIC WATCH OUT!" Wes shouted. _**Taylor looked up to see that the tape switched to the fight scene. She gasped when she saw Eric get knocked down.

"No!" She gasped.

She watched as an explosion occurred. "ERIC!" Taylor shouted. The smoke cleared and she saw exactly what Wes said he saw. "He's gone," she whispered. Jen placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder. Taylor placed a hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" Jen asked.

Taylor shook her head slightly. "I don't think so," she replied. Taylor pulled away. "I would like to be alone now, please," she added. Jen nodded before getting up and leaving her alone.

That night, Taylor was trying to sleep but her head was plagued with strange nightmares.

**(Taylor's Dream)**

_**Taylor woke up with a gasp and looked around. She looked around and found herself in a hospital. She looked down at her stomach still expecting to see the bulge, but her stomach was flat. She placed a hand on her stomach and got up from the bed. She walked around the hospital and she could hear a baby's scream echoing down the hall. "Hello?" She called. She jumped with a gasp when she saw someone run across the corridor. "HEY!" She shouted. She ran after the person, but then the baby's scream was getting louder and louder the closer she got. Taylor jumped when Eric appeared in front of her. "Eric…" she trailed off.**_

"**_He's coming, Taylor, he's coming and he wants the baby," Eric told her._**

"**_Who?" Taylor trailed off._**

_**Taylor reached out to touch him but he suddenly disappeared. "ERIC!" She shouted. She spun around to see a cloak figure standing there with an infant in his arms. "Give me my baby," she demanded.**_

"**_Not a chance, the baby's mine," the figure laughed._**

"**_NO!" Taylor shouted._**

**(End Dream)**

Taylor woke up with a gasp and she quickly looked down at her stomach to find the bulge still there. She let out a sigh of relief, but then her eyes widened in shock. "Oh God! My water just broke!" She gasped.


	9. Taylor's Child

Chapter 9: Taylor's Child

Taylor winced in pain when she felt a contraction hit. "This can't be happening not now," she mumbled. She got up from bed and she thought about getting up. "No, I can do this on my own," she muttered. She grabbed her bag and she called for a taxi to come and get her. She was determined to do this on her own.

**(Silver Hills Hospital)**

Taylor was sitting in her room playing with her necklace when a nurse came in. "Morning, Taylor," she greeted. Taylor sat back with a sigh.

"_Great a grinning like a moron nurse_," she thought.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Like I'm giving birth."

The nurse smiled and checked her. "You're two centimeters," she informed. Taylor laid back with a sigh. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you again," she informed. Taylor rolled her eyes and sat back. She winced in pain when another contraction hit her hard.

"Oh God this hurts," she hissed.

Taylor bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain. However, with every contraction that hit her, she started to feel the fear well up inside. "I can't do this…not on my own," she whispered. She looked up when the doctor came in. "I need you to do me a favor," she informed.

"What is it?" The doctor asked.

"I'm going to give you a number and I want you to call it. A guy named Cole or his wife, Alyssa, will pick them up. Tell them that I'm here and I need them," Taylor instructed.

The doctor nodded and Taylor gave her a number to call. She leaned back against the pillow and held her stomach.

**(Fifteen Minutes Later)**

Alyssa was the first to come into the room. "Taylor! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just giving birth," Taylor mumbled.

Cole walked in behind Alyssa and held Taylor's hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I'm about to blow up," she replied.

Alyssa laughed and she sat next to her. "We're here for you Tay," she assured her. Taylor nodded her head slowly and she squeezed Cole's hand as hard as she could when a contraction hit.

**(Hours Later)**

Taylor shook her head slightly and she bit her lip when the contractions were coming harder and faster. "I can't do this, Alyssa," she told her. Alyssa looked up. "I can't be a mother. I'm a former Air Force pilot, I have no idea what to do when it comes to kids," she insisted.

"We'll help you, Taylor," Alyssa assured her.

Taylor shook her head and she held onto Eric's ring. "I know this is scary. I was so scared when Elizabeth that I was panicking," Alyssa told her. Taylor remembered that.

"But then your dad went in," Taylor commented.

Alyssa nodded. "There's a difference between this birth and when Elizabeth was born. Your father's alive, mine died years ago," Taylor answered. Taylor felt the hardest contraction hit her with full force.

"Cole and I are here for you, we won't let anything happen," Alyssa assured her.

"You can't promise that," Taylor hissed.

"We won't let it happen," Cole put in.

"You two can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me or my baby," Taylor told them.

"If you let us help you we won't let it happen," Alyssa answered.

Taylor was about to answer, but she sat up instead. "Okay, this is it," she informed. Alyssa looked at Cole.

"Go find her doctor," she told him.

Cole nodded and went to find the doctor. Taylor gasped and held onto Alyssa's hand. "I need to push," she told her.

"Just hang on until the doctor comes in," Alyssa answered.

The doctor came in just as those words left Alyssa's mouth. "Okay, Taylor, you have to do exactly as I tell you and everything will be okay," she instructed. Taylor nodded her head slowly. "On the count of three, you have to push," she instructed.

"Got it," Taylor answered.

"Ready. One…two…three…push," the doctor instructed.

Taylor pushed as hard as she could, but she didn't scream. "Yes, push, good Taylor," the doctor encouraged. Taylor kept pushing and the doctor nodded. "Good, good, good, I can see it. I can see the top of it's head. Just one more," she informed. Taylor nodded and used the rest of her strength to give that one last push. She fell back against Cole's arm gasping for air. The doctor smiled. "It's a boy," she announced. Taylor felt like her world stopped when those words left the doctor's mouth.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, it's a beautiful, healthy baby boy," the doctor replied.

"_No! Not a boy! I didn't want a boy!_" Her mind shouted.

Cole got up from Taylor's side and took the baby into his arms. He walked over to Taylor and placed the infant into Taylor's arms. Taylor held the baby in her arms and tears pressed against her eyes when she looked into her son's face for the first time. "He looks like Eric," she sobbed. Cole wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Alyssa wrapped her arm around her waist while pressing her forehead against the side of Taylor's head.

Later on that afternoon, Taylor was sitting up in her hospital room holding her son in her arms. She bit her lip as she stroked his face. "You've caused me a lot of trouble, kid," she commented. The infant just kept on sleeping and Taylor let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to name you yet, but I promise you that I'll be the best mother as I can be. It's just you and me, kid, just you and me," she added.

That evening, Taylor had finished the dinner they gave her and she walked down the hall towards the nursery. She stood in front of the window and she could point out her baby's crib, his was the only one that didn't have a name over it. She bit her lip and placed her hand on the window, looking at her baby. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at him, seeing that he looked like Eric and it shattered her heart. Taylor looked up when a nurse came by. "Miss," she called out.

"Yes?" The nurse answered.

"Um, can I have my baby brought to my room please?" She asked.

"Yes, of course."

Taylor nodded went back to her room.

Taylor took her son back into her arms and she looked up at the nurse. "Nurse," she called out again.

"Yes," she answered.

"I have decided what to name my baby," Taylor informed.

"What would his name be?" She asked.

Taylor looked down at her son with a smile and held his tiny hand. "Tristen…Tristen Marshall Myers, after my father and after his father's father," she informed.


	10. Going Back

Chapter 10: Going Back

Taylor woke up with a sigh and walked over to the other side of the room to the crib and picked up a crying Tristen. "What's wrong kid?" She asked. She sighed as she changed him, put him into some clothes, and sat down in a rocking chair and undid her blouse. She rocked slowly and just relaxed a bit. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Cole," he replied.

Taylor took a red blanket and covered Tristen's head so she wasn't "revealing" herself. "Come in," she answered. Cole came in with a smile.

"Hey, Tay, how are you doing this morning?" He asked.

"Alright, shouldn't you be heading down to the Humane Society?" She answered with another question.

"I'm on my way now. Alyssa's home, she's taking the day off today. She knows you like to take your jogs in the morning."

Taylor nodded. "Umm…Cole…if you don't mind? I sort of have to switch," she informed.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

Cole turned around. Taylor put the blanket back over Trsten's head. "Okay you can turn back around," she informed. Cole turned back around and nodded his head slowly.

"I'll see you later, Tay," he informed.

Taylor nodded and watched him leave. She pulled the blanket away and she did her blouse up again. She placed a towel over her shoulder and tried to burp Tristen before she got ready for her jog. After she and Tristen was all set, she went downstairs.

Alyssa was playing with Elizabeth when Taylor came downstairs with Tristen. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Alyssa answered.

Taylor was all set for her jog and she handed Tristen to Alyssa. "Thanks for watching him again," Taylor told her.

"It's not a problem," Alyssa answered.

Alyssa held Tristen with a smile. "I'll be back in a little while," Taylor informed.

"Enjoy yourself," Alyssa answered.

Taylor nodded and left to go on her jog. Alyssa sighed and she looked down at Tristen. "Your mommy loves you, I know she does. She's just really missing your daddy," Alyssa told the baby. Tristen just made his normal baby sounds and grabbed at Alyssa's shirt. "Your daddy was a great man, Tristen. Very brave," Alyssa added. She stroked the baby's face with a sigh. "I bet one day you're going to be just like him, even though your mommy doesn't want that. She's afraid to lose you, but she won't show it," she explained. Elizabeth was sitting back listening to her mother.

"Mommy, where did Uncle Eric go?" She asked.

Alyssa looked over at her daughter with a sigh. "Uncle Eric is probably with your daddy's mommy and daddy up in heaven, sweetheart," she replied.

"Oh," was the young girl's only answer.

Alyssa watched as Elizabeth went off to play and she rocked Tristen back and forth in her arms.

Taylor was jogging down the street when she came pass the Air Force base. She stopped and went up to the fence. She bit her lip as she watched a jet take off. She missed it, she really did. "But everything changed when I got engaged," she mumbled. She looked down at her wedding ring before looking back up. She let out a sigh and turned to continue on with her jog.

"Yellow Eagle?" A voice called.

Taylor stopped after hearing that familiar voice. She looked up towards the gate to see one of her former team mates. "No one hasn't called me that in four years," she commented. She walked over and saluted to him. "Sergeant Hanson, are you taking care of my squadron like I ordered?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am and it's lieutenant now," he replied.

Taylor stalled for a moment. "Well, congratulations on the promotion," she told him. She turned to get going again.

"Yellow Eagle," he called out.

Taylor stopped again and looked back. "I heard about Commander Myers, my condolences," he told her. Taylor nodded her head.

"Thank you," she answered.

"He was a great man, was an honor to meet him."

Taylor nodded her head slowly. "He was a great man," she answered. Henry grinned and took a step forward.

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

"I don't mean to get personal, but did you two have any kids?" He asked.

Taylor rubbed the back of her neck. "Yes, yes we did. I just gave birth to our son last month," she replied. Henry bit his tongue before he answered her.

"Once again, my condolences," he told her.

"Very much appreciated. Take care of yourself Lieutenant Hanson," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

He watched as she jogged off and let out a sigh. "There goes the best pilot we ever had," he mumbled. He turned and continued on his way.

**(Evans's Home)**

Taylor came back and she saw that Alyssa was working in the kitchen. "Where's Tristen?" She asked.

"He's over in his baby swing napping," she replied.

Taylor walked over to the baby swing and picked Tristen up. "How was the jog?" Alyssa asked. Taylor nodded.

"It was productive," she replied.

Alyssa nodded and came out of the kitchen. "I jogged by the base today," Taylor informed.

"Really? Find anything interesting?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, I want to go back," Taylor replied.

Alyssa stopped fixing up the living room and looked at Taylor in disbelief.


	11. Leaving Silver Hills

Chapter 11: Leaving Silver Hills

Taylor sighed as she finished packing the rest of the boxes for her trip to Turtle Cove. Jen came in to help out when she looked around the room. "Taylor, are you sure that you want to take all of this?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Taylor replied.

Jen walked over to one of the boxes and pulled Eric's Silver Guardians' jacket from the box. "Even this?" She asked. Taylor got up and grabbed it.

"I need this," Taylor replied.

"Taylor…do you have to pack so much?" She asked.

"Yes I do."

Taylor knocked a box over that held Eric's things and Taylor went to pick them up. Jen bent down to help when Taylor looked at her. "I need these things, I can't just leave them," she added. Jen sighed and helped her put Eric's things back in the box it was in.

"Why do you need all these things Taylor?" Jen asked.

"They're Eric's. I want Tristen to have something that belonged to his father," she replied.

Jen nodded her head slowly and they got everything picked up again. Taylor pushed her hair back and looked up when Tristen started crying. She walked over and picked him up from his baby carrier. "He's gotten big," Jen commented.

"Yeah, he's just like his dad," Taylor answered.

She walked around rocking him back and forth to get him to calm down. She went into her and Eric's room and sat down on the now empty bed.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor was staring at the far wall when Eric came into the room. "You're just going to stay mad at me?" He asked.**_

"**_I can be mad at you when I want to," she replied._**

_**Eric sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "Don't you dare, Myers, I'm already mad at you," she muttered.**_

"**_Taylor, you know that I have to do this," he reminded her._**

"**_You know I don't like this mission."_**

_**Taylor turned over on her other side, her back facing him. "Taylor, I have to do this," he told her.**_

"**_No you don't," she answered._**

_**Eric touched her hair and Taylor pulled away. "I'm mad at you, Myers. You're not supposed to touch me when I'm angry with you," she snapped. Eric rolled his eyes.**_

"**_That's it," he mumbled._**

_**He grabbed her arm, pulled her onto her back and he straddled her sides pinning her down. "Get off me," she ordered.**_

"**_Okay, you listen to me now. I am leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not," he told her._**

_**Taylor glared at him and stopped trying to get him off her. "We had plans, Eric and you're throwing them aside like they're nothing," she muttered.**_

"**_I'll only be gone for a few days," he answered._**

"**_I don't like this, Eric. I don't like this mission."_**

_**Before another word could leave her mouth, Eric leaned forward and kissed her. Eric let one of her wrists go and stroked her face. Taylor pushed against his chest, attempting to push him off her. After a minute he pulled back and grabbed her wrist when she tried to hit him. "You are being stubborn tonight," he commented.**_

"**_It's what you get when you married me," she answered._**

_**Taylor's scowl turned into a small grin. Eric grinned and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Taylor," he told her. Taylor smiled and stroked his face.**_

"**_I love you too Eric," she answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor let out a sigh and she looked down to see that Tristen was asleep again. She got up and left the room to see that Je nwas still there. "What are you going to do when you go back to the Air Force? What about Tristen?" She asked.

"I've requested to stay closer to home. I mean, the base is near home. I'll be able to come home and then go off to the base," Taylor replied.

Jen nodded her head slowly. "I won't be gone like some of the soldiers are, those are the ones that are assigned to the Aircraft Carriers or sent overseas. I don't plan on that happening anytime soon," Taylor added. Taylor placed Tristen into his baby carrier and got him into the car after they got the boxes into the moving trailer that was secured behind Taylor's car.

"It's going to be different here without you," Jen commented.

Taylor hugged Jen. "Thanks for putting up with me during the past four years," she commented.

"You've been a great friend, Taylor. Keep in touch," Jen answered.

Taylor nodded and got in the car and drove back to Turtle Cove.


	12. Five Years Later

Chapter 12: Five Years Later

Taylor smiled to see that she was able to get some leave. For her first day off from the base, she was taking Tristen to the zoo. Alyssa was taking Elizabeth with them.

Taylor held onto Tristen's hand as they walked around each of the areas. "Mommy, I wanna go see the birdies," Tristen told her. Taylor looked down at him to see him so anxious.

"We'll see the birdies in a minute," Taylor answered.

"Aww, I wanna see them now," Tristen whined.

Taylor picked him up and had him sit on her shoulders. "We'll see them in a little while," Taylor repeated. Tristen pouted but then he played with his stuffed eagle. Alyssa looked over at her.

"He's just a stubborn as you are," Alyssa commented.

Taylor shook her head slightly before setting him down on the ground again. "Nah, he's like his father," she answered. She watched as Tristen and Elizabeth ran over to the giraffe cages.

"You still wearing his ring?" Alyssa asked.

Taylor pulled the chain from her shirt to show her. "Taylor…" Alyssa trailed off.

"Alyssa, don't start with me on the whole moving on thing. I've just got my life back together as a single parent," Taylor answered.

Tristen ran back up to her. "Mommy, can we see the birdies now?" He asked. Alyssa giggled behind her hand. Taylor crouched down in front of him.

"Tristen, mommy said we'll see them in a little bit okay?" She reminded.

Tristen sighed. "Okay," he answered.

They walked around the zoo and Tristen still wanted to see the birds. "Mommy, look," Elizabeth called out. Alyssa and Taylor looked up to see a white tiger in the cage.

"Well go see it, Lizzie," Alyssa told her.

Elizabeth ran over the cage and Taylor went to look over at Tristen. "Tristen, do you want to…" she trailed off. Her heart stopped, Tristen was gone. She got up. "Tristen?" She called. She looked around frantically for her son, he was nowhere insight. "TRISTEN!" She shouted. Alyssa stood up and had Elizabeth come back over. "Alyssa, he's gone," she told her.

"Don't panic, he couldn't have gone too far," Alyssa answered.

Taylor took off running to find her son. "TRISTEN!" She shouted. She ran up to random people. "Have you seen my son? He's about this tall, he has short black hair, brown eyes, he's carrying an eagle," she explained. The couple she was talking too shook their heads sadly.

"We haven't seen him," the man answered.

Taylor bit her lip and she ran all over the place searching for him. Every possibility of what happened to her baby boy was going through her mind. "TRISTEN!" She shouted. She ran around the entire zoo and then she stopped. "Oh God! I know where he is," she whispered. Taylor ran off towards the eagle cages.

Taylor came to the eagle cages and she felt relief well up inside her when she saw him staring at the eagles. "Tristen," she called. Tristen looked up with a grin on his face.

"Look mommy, birdies," he told her.

Taylor walked over and scooped him up from the ground, hugging him tight. "Don't you ever run away like that again. Don't disappear on me like that," she murmured. Taylor kissed the side of his head and felt the tears press against her eyes. "Promise mommy you won't disappear like that again," she told him. Tristen held onto Taylor.

"No more disappearing," Tristen answered.

Alyssa stood there with Elizabeth by her side and saw for the first time ever, saw emotions that Taylor was hiding for years. They were finally released.

**(Taylor's House)**

Taylor had put Tristen to bed and she was staring at her sleeping son. She stroked his face and she bit her bottom lip as she watched him sleep. "Taylor, I think it's safe for you to let him sleep," Alyssa told her. Taylor stood there for a minute longer before coming out of the bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

She walked into the living room and she sat next to Alyssa. "Where's Elizabeth?" Taylor asked.

"She's sleeping in the guest room. Poor girl was worn out," Alyssa replied.

Taylor nodded and she ran her fingers through her blonde hair that was now a few inches above her shoulders. "Anything new? Besides today?" Alyssa asked. Taylor let out a sigh and she rubbed her forehead.

"Was setup on a couple of blind dates," Taylor replied.  
"Are you serious?"

Taylor sighed. "Yeah…apparently my son "needs a father figure" in his life," Taylor mumbled. Taylor shook her head. "No way, not happening," Taylor answered.

"No one's forcing you to date," Alyssa commented.

"What do you think blind dates are for, Alyssa?" Taylor muttered.

She shook her head. "I don't need another man in my life. The only one I need is asleep in his room right now. There's no need for a father to be in his life. I've done very well by myself," she pointed out. Alyssa nodded in agreement. Taylor looked over at the mantelpiece to see her and Eric's wedding picture sitting there. "The only father Tristen would've ever needed was the man I married nine years ago," Taylor added. Alyssa placed a hand on her shoulder and Taylor tilted her head back with a sigh. "Tristen only needs me in his life," she added.

"He's your son, you have every right to want to raise him by yourself," Alyssa pointed out.

Taylor nodded her head slowly and let out a sigh.

That night, Taylor was tossing and turning in her bed. The sweat was making her hair stick to her forehead.

**(Taylor's Dream)**

_**Taylor looked around to see that she was in some kind of field. "Where am I?" She asked. She realized no one could see her or hear her.**_

"**_GET UP!" A voice shouted._**

_**Taylor looked over and saw one of the slaves fall to the ground. "GET UP!" The slaver driver ordered. Taylor walked closer and her eyes widened in horror. The slave driver kicked the slave and the slave revealed to be Eric.**_

"**_Eric!" She gasped._**

_**Eric was thrown to his feet. "Get back to work scum," he snapped. Eric was pushed back to work and the former Quantum Ranger stumbled to the ground. Taylor gasped in horror when the slave driver raised his whip.**_

"**_ERIC!" She screamed._**

**(End Dream)**

Taylor woke up with a gasp. "Eric!" She gasped. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and she was breathing hard. "Eric," she whispered.


	13. Revealing Eric

Chapter 13: Revealing Eric

Taylor was watching Tristen play with his toys in the living room. She had to get back to the base the next day, so she was spending all the time she could with her son before she had to leave again. But she did make sure with her superior officer that she would be able to come home a lot of the time to be with Tristen. However, as she was watching him play, her eyes went to the picture sitting on her mantelpiece. One of her and her parents, taken two weeks before they died. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor was sitting in the backseat of the car playing with her toy jet and eagle. She looked out to see the rain just pouring outside. "This is the worse storm we've seen yet," her mother commented. Taylor looked over at her father to see that he was too much into trying to keep the car on the road to answer her mother. Taylor jumped when lightning flashed through the sky.**_

"**_I'm scared mommy," Taylor told her._**

_**Her mother looked at her and she held her hand. "It's going to be okay, sweetie," her mother assured her. Taylor gasped when the horn was sounding.**_

"**_MOVE!" Her father shouted._**

_**The next thing Taylor knew, the car was tumbling down the hill. "MAKE IT STOP DADDY!" Taylor shouted.**_

"**_Just hold on Taylor, hold on," her father answered._**

_**The car stopped rolling and Taylor suddenly smelt smoke. Her mother threw the seatbelt off Taylor. "Sweetheart, you have to get out of here. Mommy will be right behind you," her mother informed.**_

"**_No," Taylor answered._**

"**_Please little pilot just go," her mother insisted._**

_**She kissed Taylor's forehead and Taylor got out of the car. She screamed when she was suddenly thrown off her feet and then everything went dark.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Mommy?" Tristen called. Taylor shook her head and she looked down.

"Yeah, kiddo?" She asked.

He held up his toy jet. "My jet broke," he replied. Taylor held the jet in her hands and a smile came across her face.

"Don't worry, kid, we can get this back together," she answered.

"Yeah?" Tristen asked.

"Yep, just follow me."

Taylor picked him up and she walked into the kitchen. She set him down in a chair and set the jet down on the table. She set some glue down and she sat next to him. "Mommy, you really fly one of these?" He asked.

"Yep, mommy's going to go fly one tomorrow," Taylor replied.

"Can I come?" He asked.

Taylor sighed as she started to glue the broken wing back on. "You can't come, kid," she replied.

"Aw why not?" Tristen asked.

"You're not old enough yet," Taylor replied.

Tristen stood tall. "I'm a big boy," he answered. Taylor laughed and had him sit back down.

"You are a big boy, but this big boy can't come to see mommy fly her jets yet," she answered.

"Aw, please?"

"No."

Taylor looked over at him. "Maybe next year," she answered. They were silent for a moment.

"Mommy, why don't I have a daddy?" He asked.

Taylor looked over at him. "You have a daddy, Tristen," she replied. Tristen shook his head.

"No I don't. If I did why don't I see him?" He asked.

Taylor sighed and she looked over at him. "Tristen, your daddy's gone missing long before you were born," she replied. Tristen looked at her confused.

"Where did daddy go?" He asked.

Taylor sighed. "Your daddy is lost," she replied. Tristen looked at her confused. "Your daddy went out to fight some bad guys and they couldn't find him," she explained. Tristen sat there in silence. Taylor picked him up. "Come on, kid, I knew this day was going to come," she commented. She carried him into the living room and set him down on the couch. She walked over to the movie shelf and pulled out a few tapes. She put on in the VCR and sat next to Tristen as the tape started playing.

"**_Come on Eric, just hold Claire for one second," Wes insisted._**

"**_I really don't want to Wes."_**

_**Taylor walked over and she took Claire into her arms. "Get him to hold her," Wes insisted. Taylor rolled her eyes.**_

_**  
"I can try," she answered.**_

_**Taylor walked over to Eric. "Myers, hold your arms out," she instructed. Eric rolled is eyes as he held his arms out and Taylor placed Claire into his arms.**_

"**_See it's not so bad," Jen commented from behind the camera._**

"**_Right…um…take her back now," Eric insisted._**

_**Taylor again rolled her eyes as she took Claire back into her arms. "Why are you guys making me do this?" Eric asked.**_

"**_For someday when you and Taylor have your own," Wes replied._**

_**Taylor looked up. "You two know why we haven't yet," she pointed out.**_

Taylor looked over at Tristen to see that his eyes were glued to the television. "That's your father," Taylor informed. Taylor watched as Tristen jumped up and ran upstairs. "Tristen?" She called. A second later Tristen came running back down.

"Look mommy, I'm daddy," He told her.

Taylor smiled to see that he was wearing Eric's hat. "You sure are," she answered. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "You sure are," she repeated.


	14. One Year Later

Chapter 14: One Year Later

Taylor landed her jet and climbed out. "Way to go Yellow Eagle," her captain commented.

"Thank you sir," she answered.

She removed her helmet and put it under her arm. "Lieutenant, you have visitors," a soldier informed. Taylor nodded and followed him.

Taylor came into a room and saw Alyssa there with Tristen. "There she is," Alyssa announced. Tristen got off Alyssa's lap and ran over to Taylor.

"MOMMY!" He shouted.

Taylor set her helmet down and picked Tristen up from the ground. He sat on her hip and Taylor kissed his cheek. "Didn't expect you two here," she commented.

"Tristen wanted to surprise you," Alyssa answered.

"Did we surprise you mommy?" Tristen asked.

"You sure did, kid," Taylor replied.

She kissed his cheek with a smile. "Come on, kid, I want to show you something," she commented.

"Auntie Lyssa coming?" Tristen asked.

"Of course she is," Taylor replied.

"Yay!"

Taylor laughed and set Tristen on the ground. She held his hand as she led him to where the jets were. "Wow! Which one's yours, mommy?" Tristen asked. Taylor smiled and kneeled on one knee beside him and pointed to the jet.

"That one right there," She replied.

"Cool!" Tristen exclaimed.

Taylor smiled as Tristen ran over to her jet. "Be careful!" Taylor cautioned. She walked over to him with a smile. "Here, put this on," she commented. She took her helmet and placed it on his head. She and Alyssa laughed slightly to see that the helmet was too big. Tristen laughed. "There, you're wearing the gear, lets get you into the jet," she commented. She helped Tristen to sit in the cockpit. "Don't touch anything," she instructed.

"Okay," Tristen answered.

Alyssa smiled and held a camera up, taking a picture of the perfect moment. "Mommy, can we fly?" He asked. Taylor smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"Sure thing, kid," she replied.

She pulled on her helmet and she got a helmet onto his head. "Okay, kid, sit back here," she instructed. She got Tristen to sit in the seat behind her. She got him strapped down and she got into her jet. She then flew off into the air.

As they were flying, Taylor looked around and smiled to see the Eagle Zord. "Tristen, look outside," she instructed. Tristen looked outside and he saw the Eagle Zord.

"Cool!" The young boy exclaimed.

"Son, meet my Eagle Zord," Taylor informed.

Tristen smiled to see the legendary Eagle Zord for the first time in his life. Taylor smiled, knowing that she had made her son very happy.

**(Myers's Home)**

Taylor tucked Tristen into his bed and kissed his forehead. "You get some sleep," she told him. Tristen nodded his head slowly.

"Mommy," he called.

Taylor stopped and looked over at him. "Yeah?" She asked. Tristen held his stuffed eagle to him.

"Can you tell me more about daddy?" He asked.

Taylor sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'll tell you more about your daddy, but then you have to promise to go right to sleep," she answered. Tristen nodded with a smile. Taylor touched her son's dark hair.

"Was daddy a Power Ranger too?" He asked.

"He sure was," Taylor replied.

"Can I hear a story about when daddy was a Ranger?"

Taylor kissed his forehead. "Sure you can," she replied. Taylor pulled the blankets up closer to him as she told him a story of one of Eric's adventures that Eric told her.

That night, Taylor was once again tossing and turning in her sleep.

**(Taylor's Dream)**

_**Taylor walked down a dark corridor when she heard Eric's groans and the sounds of punches. She walked over to the cell and looked inside. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Eric on the ground, beaten pretty badly. "Tell me those plans," a voice hissed. Eric shook his head slowly and coughed up blood.**_

"**_I won't…I won't tell you…anything," Eric answered._**

_**The creature kicked his side making Eric hit the ground hard. "You'll die a slow, painful death," he threatened. Eric looked at him with a glare.**_

"**_And when I find that wife of yours, she'll suffer the same fate," he sneered._**

"**_Y--You leave my wife out of this. She has nothing to do with this."_**

"**_I believe she'll tell us."_**

"**_She doesn't know."_**

_**The creature looked at him and pressed his foot against Eric's throat. "She doesn't know?" He asked. Eric gagged and tried to get the creature away from him.**_

"**_My wife doesn't know…anything…I--I never told her," Eric answered._**

"**_Well, keeping secrets from your wife. How perfect."_**

_**The creature looked over at the slaver driver. "You know what to do," he informed. The slave driver nodded. Taylor watched as the slaver driver walked over and beat Eric a bit more.**_

"**_NO!" Taylor shouted._**

**(End Dream)**

"NO!" Taylor shouted. She shot up from bed and she was breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Mommy?" Tristen asked.

Taylor looked over at Tristen. "What is it, kiddo?" She asked. Tristen walked over and sat on her bed.

"I'm scared," he replied.

"What's wrong?"

Tristen curled up next to her. "Bad dream about daddy," he replied. Taylor wrapped her arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Just get some sleep, kiddo," she told him.

Tristen buried his head into her side and fell back to sleep. Taylor laid there in her bed holding Tristen to her and wondered if her son saw exactly what she saw in his dream.


	15. Birthday Shopping

Chapter 15: Birthday Shopping

Taylor was asleep in her room, not hearing the door open. Tristen peeked inside before sneaking into his mother's room. Tristen smiled as he jumped onto her. "MORNING!" He shouted. Taylor woke up with a jump and looked up to see her son staring down at her.

"Morning and what do you think you're doing mister?" She asked.

"Tomorrow's my birthday!" Tristen announced.

Taylor laughed and sat up. "And that's why you jumped on your mother?" She asked.

"Uh huh," he replied.

Taylor smiled as she looked at him. "You know you disturbed mommy while she was sleeping," she commented.

"Yep," he replied.

"Now you're going to get it."

Tristen then started laughing when Taylor grabbed him and started tickling him. Tristen tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but Taylor had him trapped and she continued to tickle him. "MOMMY! STOP!" He shouted. Taylor stopped and she was laughing. "I won't wake you up like that," he told her.

"Aw, nice offer kiddo," Taylor told him.

Taylor kissed his forehead. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this," She told him. She started tickling him again. Tristen giggled and Taylor had him sit up. "Okay, kid, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked.

"An eagle," he replied.  
"An eagle?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah a great big eagle."

Taylor smiled and she brushed the hair out of Tristen's face. "I'll see what I can do," she told him. Just then, the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up. "Myers," she answered.

"Hey, Taylor it's me," Jen informed.

"Jen? What's up?" Taylor asked.

"Our plan still in action?"

"You know it."

"Is he there?"

"Yep."

Taylor smiled at Tristen. "I'll be there in a little while," Jen informed.

"Great see you in a little bit," Taylor answered.

She hung up and she looked at Tristen. "Guess what, kiddo, you're going to be hanging out with your cousins, Elizabeth an Richie, today," Taylor informed.

"I don't wanna," Tristen answered.

"You don't wanna?" Taylor asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Richie cries too much."

"Richie's also three years old."

Tristen let out a sigh. "Fine," he mumbled. Taylor kissed his forehead.

"Okay, attention, kiddo," she instructed.

Tristen stood at attention. "Here are your orders, Cadet Myers. You are going to go to you and Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Cole's house while I go out with your Aunt Jen. Do you understand?" she instructed.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Tristen answered.

"Good, now go get your stuff."

Tristen jumped off the bed and went to get changed and get his things. Taylor got up and got changed. She pulled her hair her short blonde hair back in a short braid. She got her hair cut, thinking that she needed a change. She looked at herself in the mirror and she let out a sigh. "Knock, knock," Jen greeted. Taylor looked over with a smile. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Just about," she replied.

Tristen came in. "I'm ready," he announced. Taylor smiled.

"Well, let's go," Taylor answered.

She picked him up and they left.

While Jen and Taylor were walking through the stores, Jen smiled at her friend. "What?" Taylor asked.

"You seem happier," Jen replied.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "I am happy. I have the greatest kid in the world," Taylor commented.

"Tristen is a great kid," Jen agreed.

"Better be after what I've been through I think I deserve to have a good kid."

Jen smiled and Taylor picked up a stuffed eagle. "So things have been going well?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, with it just Tristen and me lately, things have been great. I mean, yeah, I miss Eric more than anything. But, I think I've done well for raising my son on my own," she replied.

"I agree."

Taylor smiled and she set one of the stuffed eagles into the cart. "I can't believe he's going to be eight tomorrow," Taylor commented. Jen nodded her head slowly. "Seemed like yesterday the doctor told me I had a son and I held him in my arms. Even though I wanted a girl, when I first held my son in my arms, nothing mattered," she explained.

"All mothers feel the way you feel," Jen answered.

Taylor nodded her head slowly. "Just hard to believe," she murmured. Jen again nodded her head slowly. "Let's go. I've spoiled him enough," Taylor commented. Jen laughed and they left the store.

That night, all of Silver Hills was quiet, except for the guards at the gate. A red light appeared in front of the guards and they held their weapons up. "Who's there?" One guard asked. The figure took a step forward and the guards backed up with their weapons ready. The figure fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground completely. One of the guards ran over and turned the figure onto his back. "Commander Myers!" The guard gasped.

"I'll call for help," the other guard informed.

The guard who was tending to Eric looked up. "Find his wife, find Taylor," he ordered.


	16. Eric's Return Part I

Chapter 16: Eric's Return Part I

"Happy birthday, kiddo," Taylor stated. Tristen smiled and ran downstairs. Taylor picked him up while he was in mid run. "You're getting too big for this, kid, "she commented. Tristen shook his head.

"No I'm not," he replied.

Taylor laughed and she brushed her hair from her face. "Well, Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Cole, Aunt Jen and Uncle Wes are outside waiting for you," she informed.

"YAY!" Tristen shouted.

Taylor smiled as she watched her son run outside to greet them. She pushed her hair behind her ear and she looked down at her ring and closed her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor smiled as she held onto Eric's hands. "I, Taylor Earhardt, take you, Eric Myers, to be my husband. For the good times and the bad, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do us part. I give you my heart, soul, and life," she vowed. Eric smiled at her and gave her hands a small squeeze.**_

"**_I, Eric Myers, take you, Taylor Earhardt, to be my wife. For the good times and the bad, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do us part. I give you my heart, soul, and life," he vowed._**

_**The minister nodded with a small smile before asking for the rings. Eric took one of the rings and started placing the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I give you all I have. With this ring, I thee wed," he stated. Taylor took the other ring and slipped it into Eric's finger.**_

"**_With this ring, I give you all I have. With this ring, I thee wed," she answered._**

_**The minister said another prayer before placing his hands on theirs. "By the powers invested in me in the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife," he informed. Taylor smiled as she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and kissed him.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor opened her eyes when the phone rang. She walked over and picked the phone up. "Myers," she answered. There was silence on the other end for a minute.

"Is this Taylor Myers?" The caller asked.

"Um…yes," Taylor replied.

Taylor leaned against the wall with her back turned so the others couldn't see her. "This is Dr. Drake calling from Silver Hills Memorial. We had received a patient by the name of Eric Myers," the doctor informed. Taylor felt her heart stop and she shook her head slightly.

"Couldn't have gotten Eric," she mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" The doctor asked.

"My husband died eight years ago."

Taylor went to hang up when the doctor called out for her. "Mrs. Myers, I would like you to come down here to the hospital," she informed. Taylor let out a sigh and she nodded her head slowly.

"Fine," Taylor answered.

Then she hung up and she kicked the nearest wall with the tears pressing against her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling. "Is this some kind of cruel joke?" She asked.

"Mommy?" Tristen called.

Taylor looked over at her son. "Mommy, are you okay?" He asked. Taylor nodded and she squatted down in front of him.

"Um, listen, kid. I have to go back to Silver Hills. You stay here with them okay?" She asked.

Tristen looked a bit disappointed, but then he nodded. "Okay," he replied. Taylor kissed his forehead before standing up.

"Taylor where are you going?" Alyssa asked.

"I got a call from the hospital. I need to go back to Silver Hills."

Alyssa watched as Taylor left before she could say anything.

**(Silver Hills)**

Taylor walked into the hospital and she walked over to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Taylor Myers, I'm supposed to be meeting Dr. Drake?" She asked.

"That'll be me," a voice informed.

Taylor looked over at her and she got closer to her ."Is this some kind of joke? Eight years ago my husband was taken off the MIA list and he was considered dead. Now eight years later you call me up and tell me that you have him?" She asked angrily.

"Mrs. Myers, your husband has quite a few injuries when he was brought in last night," the doctor informed.

"I want to see him."

"I don't know if that's such a good…"

"LET ME SEE HIM!"

Dr. Drake sighed and she nodded her head slowly. "Alright, follow me," she answered. Taylor followed her.

When she came into Eric's room, she felt the lump rise in her throat, but she just tried to get rid of it. "What took you so long?" She asked. Eric turned to look at her. She suddenly felt the anger pulse through her. "Why didn't you listen to me? I warned you about that mission and you IGNORED ME!" She shouted.

"Taylor…" he trailed off.

"I spent months crying over you. You know that's not me, but I did. I was up every night crying over you."

Eric stood there staring at her. "And I hate that you left me all alone," she hissed. Eric walked over and she backed up. "Don't you touch me," she snapped. She glared at him. "You left me alone…you promised me you'd never leave me alone," she told him. Eric pulled her into a hug and she fought against him. "Don't…" she insisted. Taylor tried pushing him back, but he held onto her tighter. After a minute, she finally broke down. She buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm home, Taylor and I'm never leaving again," he vowed.

Taylor let the fact that Eric was finally back sink in completely and then the tears fell down her face. "I'm so sorry, Taylor," he murmured. Taylor didn't speak for a minute. She let out a sigh and she closed her eyes. "I'm happy to finally be home," he told her.

"I'm happy to have you home, Myers," she answered.

Taylor let him go and she pulled the chain from her shirt and she pulled his ring off the chain. She took his hand and she placed the ring back onto his finger. "You're still stuck with me," she commented. Eric smiled and he hugged her gently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he answered.

"You have a lot of catching up on life here."

"Well, I have the time to have time for you to catch me up."

Taylor smiled and let Eric go. He walked back over and sat down on his bed with a small wince. That was when she noticed how beaten up he was. "Eric, what happened to you?" She asked. Eric let out a sigh and laid back down.

"Shouldn't really be standing," he commented.

Eric looked over at her and tried to change the subject. "Well, nice haircut," he commented. Taylor pushed her hair out of her face.

"Eric, don't try to change the subject on me. It may have been eight years but I'm still the same woman you married twelve years ago," she commented.

He laid back against the pillow and looked at the ceiling. "What happened to you? Why are you bruised up? Why can't you hardly stand?" She asked.

"One question at a time," he mumbled.

"Eric, tell me, please."

Eric let out a sigh and sat up. "Sit down, Taylor. It's a long story," he informed. Taylor sat down and Eric told her the whole story.

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Eric's Return Part II

Chapter 17: Eric's Return Part II

**(Last time on _Having Faith_)**

**_After eight years, Eric has returned. Taylor's angry with the fact that he didn't listen to her eight years before and that she had to raise Tristen by herself. Now that he's home, will all the questions that's been surrounding Taylor for eight years be answered?_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Taylor sat down and Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. Eight years ago, when I went on that mission. I was captured and brought onto a ship. Was beaten for days for information on the SPD information. When I refused to give them the information they wanted, I was sent to a slave planet. I've been there for the past eight years," he explained. Taylor felt her blood run ice cold through her veins.

"My dreams…" she whispered.

"What?" He asked.

Taylor looked at him. "Not important," she replied. She got up and sat next to him on the bed. She hugged him gently. "I'm so happy you're home," she murmured. Eric hugged her back and closed his eyes. "I have something to tell you," she added. Eric pulled back.

"What?" He asked.

Taylor played with her ring. "The day you disappeared. Just a few hours before Alyssa had dragged me to the doctor," she replied. Eric gave her a quizzical look and Taylor swallowed the lump in her throat. "The doctor told me that I was pregnant," she added. Eric was glad he was sitting on his hospital bed when the news hit him.

"P--Pregnant?" He asked.

Taylor nodded with a small smile. "Yes, you have a son, Eric," she replied. Eric was totally stunned. He had no idea what to say.

"A son?" He asked.

She nodded and she grabbed her purse. She pulled out her wallet and handed him Tristen's school picture. Eric looked at the picture in disbelief. "What's his name?" He asked.

"Tristen…Tristen Marshall Myers," she replied.

"Tristen…" he murmured.

Taylor nodded again. "Today's his birthday," she informed. Eric was still frozen to the picture in his hands. "He turned eight today," she added.

"My son," he murmured.

"He's always wanted to see you. I made sure to tell him everything about you."

Eric looked at her. "He knows all about you, all the way down to your stubbornness," she informed. Eric chuckled.

"That could either be good or bad," he commented.

Taylor laughed and she hugged him. "I've missed you," she murmured. He hugged her back.

"I missed you too," he answered.

She went to pull back when he pulled her into a kiss, forgetting about the healing cuts on his bottom lip. She pulled back when the doctor came in. "Mr. Myers, you're free to go home," he informed.

"Words I've been waiting to hear for eight years," he answered.

Taylor helped him up and she got him into the car and she got him to Turtle Cove. "I see you went back to your old roots," he commented.

"Well, I went back to the Air Force six months after Tristen was born," she informed.

"Well, looks like I got my lieutenant back."

Taylor rolled her eyes and she pulled up to the house. She got out of the car and she helped Eric out. "I'm not helpless," he told her.

"You are injured though," she answered.

She helped him inside. "Hey, Alyssa," Taylor greeted. Alyssa looked up and she stood up.

"Eric! So it is true! You are back," Alyssa gasped.

"Looks like it," Eric commented.

Wes and Jen came in after hearing all the commotion. "No way! I thought they were just pulling a mean prank on Taylor," Wes commented. Taylor helped Eric sit down.

"Nice to see you too, Wes," Eric muttered.

"Mommy is that you?" Tristen called.

Tristen came running downstairs. "Look what Uncle Wes gave me," he told her. He held up a toy Q-Rex. "He said that he had it made for me because that's what daddy had," he informed. Taylor smiled and knelt in front of him.

"That's great, kiddo," she told him.

Eric was mesmerized to see his son for the first time ever. "Kiddo, there's someone I want you to meet," she informed. Taylor picked Tristen up and she walked over to Eric. "Eric, this is Tristen. Tristen, this is your daddy," she informed. Tristen looked at Eric before having Taylor put him down. He sat next to him and he just stared for a minute.

"Why did it take you so long to come home?" He asked.

"I had a little setback," Eric replied.

Eric froze when Tristen hugged him. Taylor smiled as she watched as Eric wrapped his arms around Tristen and hugged him back. Alyssa held up a camera and took a picture.

That night, Eric had put Tristen to bed and saw Taylor sitting in the living room with a book in her hands. "What's that?" He asked.

"These are some pictures of Tristen that were taken over the past eight years," she replied.

Eric sat next to her and she opened the book. He looked at the pictures of Tristen of the day he was born. Eric stopped at one picture that was perfect.

Taylor was sitting up in her hospital bed with Tristen in her arms and she was looking down at him with a small smile on her face. Tristen had his head buried into her chest.

Taylor saw him staring at that particular picture. "That's one of my favorites too. When he was born, I really hoped I'd get a girl, because a boy would remind me too much of you. But then when that picture was taken. I had realized that a son could help me move on after they convinced me that you were dead," she explained. Eric smiled.

"You looked beautiful," he commented.

Taylor laughed and sat back. "Yeah right," she laughed. She pushed her hair out of her face.

"You should let it grow out again," he commented.

She shrugged. "Wanted to try something new. What you don't like it?" She asked. Eric shrugged.

"It's okay. I prefer your long blonde hair," he replied.

"Well, you're stuck with my short blonde hair."

Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and put the book aside. Before Taylor could even react, he had her pinned to the couch. "Are we impatient?" She asked.

"Been impatient all my life, Lieutenant," he replied.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Commander, but we also have a child in the house."

"Right."

Taylor gasped when he suddenly picked her up. "Then we'll have to take this upstairs," he answered. Taylor rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Eric smiled back before taking her upstairs to their room.


	18. His Promise

Chapter 18: His Promise

Eric was speaking with Wes about the Silver Guardians when Tristen came running downstairs. "DADDY!" He shouted. Eric glanced up for a brief second.

"Wes, I have to go. I have to get Tristen to school," Eric informed.

"So jumping right into the dad role?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

Eric hung up. "Ready to go?" He asked. Tristen nodded and he grabbed his backpack.

"Where's mommy?" Tristen asked.

"Your mom went to work," he replied.

"Oh."

Tristen grabbed onto Eric's hand as they left the house. Tristen got into Eric's truck and Eric drove his son to school.

They came up to the school and two boys were running up to the truck. "Hey, Tristen," they greeted. Eric watched as Tristen went to get out of the truck, but stopped.

"You picking me up too?" Tristen asked.

Eric nodded. "I'll be here," he replied. Tristen smiled as he hugged Eric and got out of the truck. Eric watched as Tristen walked up to the boys and they ran to go play before the bell rang. Eric pulled his sunglasses on and drove off.

Eric came back to the house and walked over to the kitchen table to the mission that was sitting there that was sent to him. He closed his eyes and he looked down at his wedding ring. He jumped when his cell-phone went off. "Myers," he answered. Eric listened to Wes on the other end. "I'll be there in like ten minutes," he informed. Eric left the house, leaving the mission there on the kitchen table.

Taylor came home and she saw that no one was home. "Eric?" She called. When there was no answer, she walked into the kitchen to see if Eric left a note or something of where he went. However, she saw the paper on the table. She walked over and picked it up to see that it was a mission that was sent to Eric. She felt the anger rise up in her. "Damn you Eric, not again," she hissed.

A few hours later, Eric came home to find his wife sitting on the couch with a look that could kill. "You're back early," he commented.

"I requested for a little bit of leave," she answered.

Eric took off his sunglasses and jacket. "Okay, and I'm getting this look because?" He asked. Taylor held up the paper.

"What is this? Because I found this on the kitchen table when I came home from the base," she replied.

"It's a mission that was sent to me."

Taylor stood up with a glare. "You said no more," she reminded. Eric didn't answer and headed for the kitchen. "You told me in the hospital that this wouldn't happen again," she pointed out. Eric walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottled water in there. "Talk to me, Eric," she snapped. He put the bottle down and leaned against the counter.

"Being the Silver Guardians is my job, Taylor," he pointed out.

"You can't just pack up and leave like you used to. You're a father now."

Eric played with his ring. "If you want to break that little boy's heart by telling him you're leaving. Be my guest. However, you're not the one who raised him on your own for eight years, listening to him ask you every single day "When's daddy coming home?" Eric, you can't do this to Tristen," she explained. Eric stared at her.

"He didn't know who I was," he pointed out.

"He knew that his father went out on a mission and never came back."

"I am back."

"Eight years later!"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck and he walked into the living room. "You don't even care," she hissed. He stopped walking and Taylor was glaring at him through the tears in her eyes. "YOU DON'T CARE!" She shouted. She pushed him with the anger that was running through her veins. "THIS IS YOUR LIFE! YOU CAN'T JUST PICK UP AND LEAVE!" She shouted. Eric glared at her and grabbed her arms before she could push him again.

"The Silver Guardians' is my job," he told her.

"Being a father is your job," she hissed.

They didn't even hear Tristen come in because of all the shouting. "Daddy?" He called. Eric looked up to see his son standing there. "You said you'd pick me up," he reminded. Eric mentally kicked himself, he forgot.

"Sorry, Tristen, I forgot," he apologized.

Taylor glanced at Tristen before she glared at Eric. "Why are you fighting?" Tristen asked. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell him, Eric. Tell Tristen why we're fighting," Taylor snapped.

Eric glared right back at her before he looked over at Tristen. "I have to go for a little while," he answered. Tristen shook his head. "Uncle Wes wants me to help him fight some bad guys," he added.

"NO!" Tristen shouted.

He ran over and latched onto Eric's waist. "DON'T GO DADDY!" He shouted. Taylor bit her lip to see the tears in her son's eyes as he held onto Eric. Eric picked Tristen up and hugged him. "Don't go, daddy, that bad guy will get you again," he told him. Eric sighed and closed his eyes. "Please don't go again, daddy, please, please, please," he begged. Eric sighed as he set Tristen down and he kneeled in front of him.

"Tristen, I'm going to make you a promise," he informed.

Eric pulled off the chain that he had around his neck that two tags on them. "Almost like mommy's," Tristen commented. Eric nodded.

"But look here, Tristen," he informed.

Tristen looked at the tags to see Eric and Taylor's names written on them. "When I get back, I promise I'll get another tag, but your name will be written on it. I promise that this time, I will come back," he assured him. Tristen stared at the tags. "Okay?" He asked. Tristen nodded his head slowly and he hugged Eric tight. Taylor sighed and watched as Tristen went upstairs. Eric stood up from the floor and looked at Taylor. Taylor turned and headed towards the backyard. "Well, here's a shock, Taylor speechless," he mocked. Taylor went to throw a punch at him, but he caught her hand. "That might've worked eight years ago, but not now," he informed.

"Shut up," she hissed.

Eric grabbed her wrist before she could go far. "Let go," she muttered.

"No," he answered.

"Let me go, Eric."

"No."

Eric grabbed onto both of her arms and saw the tears threatening to fall down her face. "Why do you have to do things the hard way?" He asked. Taylor shook her head and got him to let go of her arms.

"It's history repeating itself," she replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Taylor had her back turned towards him, staring at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. "What was that supposed to mean, Taylor?" He asked. Taylor turned to look at him.

"I'm pregnant again," she replied.

Eric looked at her in disbelief. "Pregnant?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?" She asked.

"So you didn't request…"

"No, Eric. I didn't request for my leave. My CO told me to go on leave."

She glared at him and she leaned against the wall. "You're leaving on a mission and leaving me pregnant," she snapped. Eric shook his head.

"It won't be like before," He assured her.

He walked over and he hugged her. Taylor sighed as she hugged him back. "Don't leave us alone again, Eric," she murmured.

"I won't, I'll be here this time," he assured her.

Taylor sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you, so much," she murmured. Eric kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Tay, always have always will," he answered.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise."


	19. Not Giving Up

Chapter 19: Not Giving Up

Taylor sighed as she pushed her now shoulder length hair out of her face. Tristen ran up with his toy Q-Rex in his hands. "Mommy, when's daddy going to be home?" He asked.

"Soon," she replied.

Taylor sighed as she placed her hand on her semi-flat stomach. "When's the baby coming?" Tristen asked.

"You're just full of questions today aren't you?" She asked.

"When's the baby coming?"

Taylor laughed and she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. "In about….five months," she replied.

"Aw," Tristen whined.

She looked up when the phone rang. She got up and walked over. "Myers," she answered. She pushed her hair behind her ear again.

"Eric's in trouble," Jen informed.

"How bad?"

"Turn on your TV."

Taylor turned and she turned the TV on and her eyes widened in shock. "Eric…" she whispered. They had the fight that was going on and saw the Guardians losing.

"Taylor are you still there?" Jen asked.

Taylor hung up and she called Alyssa. "Alyssa, I need you to watch Tristen. I need to go somewhere," Taylor informed.

"Alright," Alyssa answered.

Taylor looked at Tristen. "Sweetie, Auntie Alyssa is on the way. Mommy has to go somewhere," she informed. She kissed her son's forehead and she hurried upstairs.

Taylor pulled out the Silver Guardians' uniform and she pulled it on. She pulled her hair back in a French braid and she pulled her hat on. Once Alyssa arrived, she left the house without answering Alyssa's questions.

Taylor arrived at the scene and her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Eric on the ground. "No!" She gasped. She grabbed the Quantum Defender that was on the passenger's seat. She jumped out of the truck. "FREEZE! UNITED STATES AIR FORCE!" She shouted. The leader looked up to see Taylor there with the Quantum Defender.

"Taylor?" Eric asked.

Taylor pulled off her hat. "Lower your weapons or I'll be forced to shoot," she ordered. The criminals laughed.

"A pregnant Air Force officer," the leader laughed.

"Put down the weapon lady," the other criminal told her.

Taylor raised the Quantum Defender higher. "I said drop your weapons," she ordered.

"Oh please," the leader snapped.

He went to hit Taylor in the stomach when she fired and he fell to the ground. She defended herself against the gang. Soon, they were all on the ground. Eric stood up, holding his shoulder. "Don't worry, I had it set to stun," she informed. Eric looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Did you really think I was going to let the same thing happen to you like it happened eight years ago?" She asked. Eric shook his head.

"You're crazy," he replied.

Taylor hugged him and let out a sigh. "Especially when it comes to your safety," she answered. Eric held her tightly, but careful not to hurt her stomach.

"I worry about you now," he commented.

Taylor smiled and then Eric let her go. "Let's go home," he told her. Taylor nodded and they left.

**(Myers's Home)**

Later on that night, Eric was sitting on the couch when Taylor came downstairs. "Tristen sleeping?" He asked.

"He's out," she replied.

"Good."

Taylor sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "You scared the hell out of me today, lieutenant," he commented. Taylor sighed and entwined her fingers with his.

"You scared the hell out of me today, Myers," she answered.

Eric looked down at her with a quizzical look. "For one minute, I thought the same thing was going to happen like it did eight years ago. That you would suddenly disappear," she added. Eric shook his head and wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"Not happening this time around. Wasn't going to happen this time around even if you hadn't shown up," he answered.

Taylor sighed and smiled when he rubbed her stomach. "What are you hoping this time around?" He asked. She laughed slightly.

"A girl, I've always been wanting that girl," she replied.

Eric laughed slightly and ran circles on her stomach. Taylor sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm scared though," she confessed.

"About what?" He asked.

Taylor sat up and she pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm scared that something will go wrong," she replied.

"What gives you the idea that something will go wrong?" He asked.

"Something _always_ goes wrong when something good starts happening in my life, Eric."

Eric stroked her face and held her hand. "Nothing bad is going to happen this time around," he assured her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just know okay? Just trust me."

Taylor sighed and Eric pressed his forehead against hers. "Nothing's going to happen," he reassured her. She smiled and placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Eric kissed her back and they ended up their room.


	20. The Right Feeling at the Wrong Time

Chapter 21: The Right Feeling at the Wrong Time

The days went on and nothing happened to Taylor's relief. Eric had taken time off to be with her when she became further and further along in the pregnancy. The baby room was redone and Tristen helped his parents with decorating the baby's room, putting all his old toys in where they were supposed to be.

One morning, Taylor and Eric were just lounging about when Eric's com link went off. "I don't like the sound of that," he muttered. Eric got up and grabbed his com link, sat back down, and he turned it on. A familiar face appeared on the screen. "Carter?" Eric asked. Taylor bit her tongue, she didn't like this at all.

"Eric, something's happened," Carter informed.

Eric stood up and went into an extra room. "What?" Eric asked. Taylor got up and she listened closely to the conversation going on.

"Just got word from Andros. KO-35 has been attacked," Carter replied.

"What? By who?" Eric asked.

"Someone by the name of Emperor Grumm," Carter replied.

Eric suddenly felt sick when that name came from Carter's mouth. "Andros and Zhane are holding back the army the best they can, but they need reinforcements," Carter informed.

"What about Ashley?" Eric asked.

"Too dangerous. Andros has sent her and their kids to Miranoi to be protected," Carter replied.

"Carter…"

"It's urgent, Eric."

Eric closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Where do we meet?" Eric asked.

"We meet at NASADA in a few hours," Carter replied.

"Count me in."

Taylor closed her eyes and she shook her head. "You're not going," she snapped. Eric looked up and stood up from his chair.

"I have to go," he answered.

"Damn it Eric! You do this every time!" She snapped.

"This is my _job_ Taylor!"

Taylor glared at him and she pushed him slightly. "You are a liar! You said you wouldn't do this again! You're not leaving us here!" She snapped. Taylor pushed him again. "Grumm's attacking KO-35? Even Andros and Zhane can't even keep them back? What makes you think you can?" She asked.

"This is my job, Taylor. I'm the Quantum Ranger," he reminded.

"You're going to get killed and I'm not going to raise our two kids by myself…"

Taylor trailed off and she leaned against the wall. Eric knew the look all too well. "Oh no…" he muttered. Eric held onto her and pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "It's okay, Tay, it's okay," he assured her. Taylor shook her head.

"Too soon," she muttered.

Eric bit his tongue and he got his wife to the hospital.

**(Turtle Cove Hospital)**

Eric was sitting in the waiting room after the birth of his and Taylor's daughter. He called Carter and told him to go without him and explained his situation. Carter informed him that he'll send Leo back to get him whenever he was ready. Eric agreed and now he was sitting out in the waiting room, waiting for the news on his newborn daughter. "Commander Myers?" The doctor asked. Eric stood up.

"Yeah?" Eric answered.

"Your daughter is pretty small, which is to be expected for being a month premature."

"Will she be okay?"

"At this point, it's a wait and see what happens."

Eric sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "_Just when things start to go well for me, something bad always happens_," Taylor had said.

"Some husband I turned out to be," he muttered.

"Commander?" The doctor asked.

Eric looked up. "I want to see my daughter," Eric informed. The doctor nodded and led Eric to the NICU.

**(NICU)**

Eric walked over to the incubator that was holding his newborn daughter. Eric let out a sigh as he stood there. "Can…Can I touch her?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," the doctor replied.

Eric reached into the incubator and he touched his daughter's hand. The baby whimpered inside of her incubator and Eric let out a sigh. "Il mio angelo piccolo," he murmured. (Italian for: My small angel.) He smiled slightly when her tiny hand squeezed his hand. "I'll be home soon my little Sophia," he whispered. He kissed her tiny hand before he looked at the doctor. "Tell my wife I'll be home soon," he informed. The doctor nodded and watched as Eric ran out of the hospital.

**(NASADA)**

Eric arrived at NASADA and Leo was there. "Ready?" Leo asked.

"Guess so," Eric replied.

He held his morpher up. "QUANTUM POWER!" He shouted. Eric sat beside Leo and they went off to KO-35.

**(Turtle Cove Hospital)**

Taylor was sitting in her hospital bed with tears rolling down her face. "I hate you, Eric," she hissed. She placed her hands over her face and her shoulders shook. "I hate you," she sobbed.


	21. Crash Course

Chapter 22: Crash Course

A few months later, Eric had heard that Taylor was staying with Alyssa while he and Cole were on KO-35. They had beaten Grumm and KO-35 was saved. However, now, Eric had to save something else…his marriage.

Eric pulled up to Cole and Alyssa's house and walked up. He knocked and Alyssa answered. "Alyssa, is Taylor here?" He asked.

"She is, but she doesn't want to see you," she replied.

She went to close the door when Eric put his hand on it to keep it open. "Doesn't want to see me?" He asked.

"Eric, you left her and the baby at the hospital when she needed you the most," Alyssa replied.

"I want to see my kids at least."

"That's not happening either."

"What?"

Alyssa sighed and she looked at Cole. "Cole could you…" she trailed off. Cole nodded and he came out of the house and stood in front of Eric.

"Taylor thinks that since you keep leaving them to go on missions, she doesn't want you near the kids either," he informed.

"Those are my kids!" Eric snapped.

"Then you'll have to prove it to her that you'll stay at home instead of running off like you do."

"It's my job, Cole. Being a Ranger is your job too."

Cole sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know," He answered. Eric pulled off his hat and sighed.

"I want to see my wife, Cole," Eric demanded.

"Eric…"

"I WANT TO SEE HER!"

Eric grabbed Cole by his shirt and pinned him against the side of the house. "Damn it Cole, I want to see my wife. You tell her I want to talk to her," he snapped.

"I'll try talking to her," Cole answered.

Eric let him go and Cole went inside.

**(Taylor's Room)**

Taylor was feeding Sophia when Cole came in. "Taylor, Eric's downstairs," he informed. Taylor looked up at him.

"You let him in here?" She asked.

"Taylor if you…"

"Tell him to leave."

"Taylor."

"I don't want to see him, Cole!"

Cole sighed as he took Sophia from Taylor. "Taylor, Eric wants to talk to you," he told her.

"I don't want to talk to him," she answered.

Cole sighed again and he placed Sophia into her crib. "He screwed this marriage up," she snapped.

"You two need to fix it. It's been broken for years since he disappeared," Cole answered.

Taylor just sat there rocking back and forth in the chair. "Why do you do this?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You're blaming him for something that's not his fault."

Taylor didn't answer. "I told him not to go the first time," she muttered. Cole rubbed his forehead.

"He loves you," he reminded her.

"What a way to show it. Running off all the time."

"If I recall, Taylor, you have missions to go on as an Air Force Officer. You've left Eric and Tristen behind a few times this year."

"That's different, I'm following orders."

"What do you think Eric's been doing?"

Taylor was about to object, but then she saw that Cole was right. "There's nothing different with what Eric's doing than what you're doing," Cole pointed out. Taylor sighed and rubbed her forehead. She stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'll go talk to him," she answered.

She opened the door and Eric was standing there. Cole grinned as he left the room. "I'll leave you two alone," he informed. Taylor stood there for a minute before she turned and sat by the window.

"You left me in that hospital," she muttered.

"Andros and the others needed my help."

Taylor fiddled with her ring just looking outside the window. "Taylor, I don't know what you want me to do to get you to forgive me for what I did," he told her. Taylor was silent and Eric sighed. "I don't know which is worse. You yelling at me or not speaking to me at all," he muttered. He walked over and sat across from her on the spot by the window. "Taylor, talk to me," he insisted.

"I still have nothing to say to you," she answered.

"I'm sorry."

Taylor shook her head and just stared at her ring. "Taylor. I'm a Red Ranger, I always will be until I can't fight anymore," he said. She was still quiet. Eric sighed. "Tay…" he started.

"I know you don't have a choice, but I just wish it doesn't have to be this way," she told him, cutting him off from explaining again.

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "We are who we are, lieutenant, we can't change that," he pointed out. Taylor sighed and placed her head on his chest while holding his hand. "Just don't ever threaten to leave me and take our kids with you again," he added. Taylor smiled.

"I won't," she answered.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. "I love you, lieutenant," he murmured. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Myers," she answered.

Eric pulled back slightly. "Should we go home?" He asked. Taylor laughed slightly and got up.

"Yeah I think we should," she replied.

He smiled and helped her gather her things and he took her and their kids back home.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

A jet flew through the air going through a simulation. "I've got the target locked," the pilot informed. The pilot put their hand on the control. "Fire," the pilot called out. The pilot pushed the button and watched as the target blew up.

"Well done, Yellow Eagle 2, return to base," the captain instructed.

"Yes sir," the pilot answered.

The jet landed and the general walked up. "Lieutenant Myers," the general called. The lieutenant removed their helmet revealing a young man.

He had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing his Air Force jet uniform.

It was in fact Tristen Myers. "Yes, general," Tristen answered.

"Good flying up there, reminds me of someone I know," the general commented.

Tristen smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am," he agreed. The General was Taylor. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm proud of you," she commented.

"Thanks, mom. Where's dad and Sophia?" He asked.

"Training where else?"

Tristen laughed slightly. "You've done some great flying up there," she commented.

"I did learn from the best," he answered.

"True."

They laughed and headed off the base. "So, dad and Sophia meeting us back at your house?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Tristen smiled. "I have a surprise for you guys," he commented.

"Oh boy," Taylor answered.

"Don't worry."

They got into the jeep and went back home.

Eric and Sophia were outback practicing when they pulled up. "We're back," Taylor called out. Eric looked up and patted Sophia's shoulder.

"Good work," he commented.

Sophia wiped the sweat from her face. "Hey big brother," she greeted. Tristen grinned and he embraced his sister with his free arm.

"So what's this surprise you've been talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Not till later," Tristen replied.

Eric wiped the sweat from his forehead. "You know how much we just _love_ surprises," Eric muttered. Tristen grinned.

"You'll like this one dad," Tristen answered.

Tristen looked at his watch. "Remember, we're meeting with everyone later on," Tristen reminded.

"Tristen, we're old, but we're not that old," Taylor answered.

Sophia giggled behind her hand.

**(Reunion Hall)**

Everyone was in the reunion hall when Tristen came in with his girlfriend, Allison Evans, Cole and Alyssa's youngest daughter and child. Sophia was talking with Sky about his training at SPD, as always. "Man, those two should get together," Allison commented. Tristen laughed slightly.

"You think?" He asked.

Allison smiled and Tristen took a deep breath. "_Now or never_," he thought. Tristen pulled out a chair and stood on it. "Can I get everyone's attention?" He called. Everyone looked up at him and Tristen got off the chair. "Okay, everyone knows how long Ally and I have been dating," he commented.

"Three years," Elizabeth commented.

Everyone laughed. "Okay three years," Tristen agreed. Tristen took a deep breath. "Everyday was a miracle," he commented. Taylor looked at Eric.

"Who taught him that line?" She asked quietly.

"Probably Wes," Eric replied with a grin.

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked back over at Tristen. "Allison Cassandra Evans…" Tristen started. Tristen held up a ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Allison gasped and just stared for a second.

"Of course!" She replied with a laugh.

She hugged him tight and Tristen hugged her with a smile. "A better proposal than yours," Taylor commented. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I proposed and then you fought me on it," Eric reminded.

"You two fight too much," Tristen commented when he walked up.

Taylor smiled and she hugged him. "So this is the surprise?" Eric asked.

"Yep," Tristen replied.

"Well congratulations, son."

Taylor smiled as Eric hugged Tristen. "Grown into a good man," he commented. Tristen smiled and pulled back.

"Got the two greatest parents I could ever ask for," he answered.

Taylor nodded and Tristen kissed her cheek before going off to be with Allison. Eric wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulders as they looked at their two grown kids. "To think we didn't want kids," he commented. She smiled as she looked at them.

"Yeah, but according to our son, we're the greatest parents he could ever ask for," she answered.

Eric smiled and kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess so," he agreed.

"Love you Myers," she murmured.

"Love you General," he answered.

**(Preview)**

_**Ashley smiled and shook her head. "No, I always fantasized about marrying you in that uniform," she replied. Andros laughed and he kissed her forehead. "Andros, I have something to tell you," She added.**_

"**_What?" He asked._**

_**Ashley smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm five weeks pregnant," she replied. Andros's eyes widened in shock.**_

"**_Pregnant?" He asked._**

_**She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah," she replied. Andros stared at her.**_

"**_Y--You're sure its mine?" He asked._**

"**_Yes, because during that time, you came to my house," she replied._**

"**_So…I'm going to be a dad?"_**

"**_Yep."_**

_**Ashley shrieked when he picked her up from the ground and spun her around once. "This is too perfect," he told her.**_

**Title: Heart Won't Lie**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**This story is due: December 26, 2006**


End file.
